


山有扶苏

by SleeplessBear



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	山有扶苏

“这是第几位了？”

“谁知道啊，数不清了。作孽啊......”

“可不是么，李家大老爷都瘫了多少年了，冲喜有什么用，简直是祸害人！”

“嘘！这话可不能说，小心被人听了去！”

“他们敢做还怕人说？”

“唉，倒也是。听说之前那些姑娘活不过几个月就去了，还有人说她们尸身上全是伤。”

“李大老爷不是瘫了么？怎么？”

“李大老爷是瘫了，李大少爷可是正当年啊！”

“那可是他的继母啊！！！”

“还不是名义上的。高门大户，乱着呢！”

“真是作孽啊......”

 

东海听着路人的窃窃私语，默默捏紧了藏在袖子中的匕首。

此时他正坐在李家的喜轿上，一步三摇的朝李家去。一想到温婉的大姐最后带着满身伤痕在家中悬梁自尽，他就血气翻涌，心中被愤怒和哀切填满。

 

他是十年前被养父捡回家的。

养父进山采药，在山崖下的雪坑中发现了高烧昏迷的他。病愈后他对以前的事全无半点记忆。父亲心善，收留了他，并待他视如己出。

本就不宽裕的家又多了一张嘴，自然更是紧张。大姐二姐会随着母亲做些绣活补贴家用，没想到竟是埋下了噩梦的种子。

 

大姐去成衣铺交活计时遇到了李家的少爷，多番调戏均被姐姐严词拒绝。李家少爷觉得失了面子，便趁姐姐出门的时候欺辱于她。

李家滔天富贵，与本地官员钱权勾结。父母报官无门，怒极攻心下一病不起。

李家又放出消息，说大姐贪恋富贵，主动勾搭欲攀高枝。流言蜚语让大姐不堪重负，最终选择了自尽的道路。父母备受打击也双双离世。

而李家又假惺惺的送来银两以示宽宏大度，没想到又看中了戴孝的二姐，只等热孝过后就要强娶。

为了保护二姐，也为了给大姐和父母报仇，东海代姐出嫁。大姐生前曾说过，侮辱她的畜生胸前有一块碗大的褐色胎记。

 

轿子不再摇晃，稳稳地落地。轿帘掀开，一只修长白皙的手向东海伸来。他忍着恶心，隔着衣服把手搭在上面下了轿。

 

“一拜天地......二拜高堂......”

在一片虚情假意的道贺声中走完了流程，他被送到了婚房。丫鬟扶着他在床边坐下便立在一旁。

 

不知过了多久，“吱呀”一声,门被打开。

“都下去吧。”随着清冷的男声，丫鬟们都退出房间。

那人慢慢走近，东海握着匕首也渐渐蓄力，只等他走到身边就要杀了他。

怎料那人在三步之外便停下，身上淡淡的酒气缓缓散发到空气中。

 

东海正疑惑着，只听那人朗声说：“大老爷卧病在床，这盖头我就不代他揭了。夫人进了李家的门，就是李家的人了，您安心生活便是。”

说完他又走近一步，压低声音开口：“这门亲事我无力阻止，你姐姐的事......抱歉。你放心，过几日我便找机会送你走。我会把你和你弟弟送到一个安全的地方。这几日就先委屈你了。”

 

东海满心愤怒，心中咒骂着这人的无耻。禽兽不如的事情都做了，现在来惺惺作态的示好又算什么。

听到他转身欲走，东海一把掀开盖头站起身。

 

那人听到声响转回身，看清东海的面容之后呆立在原地。

凤冠缀着的一小串珍珠垂在额前，随着动作微微摇晃。龙凤喜烛的火光给珍珠镀上一圈莹润的光，映在水亮的眼中晃出跳动的光芒。金色和红色交织的喜服退去俗气，倒衬得人更加肤白若雪。

 

东海向来都知道自己生得好。

看到那人呆滞的目光，心中不由得冷笑。表面再怎么作出一副翩翩君子样儿，见了美色还不是现了原形。禽兽。

东海慢慢勾出一个笑，那人眨了眨眼回过神，慌乱地低下头问道：“还有什么事么？”

东海走到桌前，倒了两杯酒。他不能说话，只端了酒举到那人面前。

那人赶忙摆手：“不用这样。”又压着嗓子说：“这屋里没有别人了，丫鬟们都在外面，不会有人监视。你不用做戏。”

东海并不回答，仰头喝下了自己的那杯，另一杯依然举在他面前。

那人迟疑地接过酒杯，想了想说道：“也好，你喝一杯也能睡个好觉。”说完也仰头一饮而尽。

就在他仰头的瞬间，东海挥动匕首，全力刺向那人的心脏。

 

银光闪过，匆忙间那人只能用胳膊顺势一挡，却也抵不过东海的全力一击。刀尖割裂衣衫刺入他的皮肤。

他反手打落匕首，使劲推开东海。东海被推倒在地，捡起匕首爬起来再次冲过去。

身量纤细的东海哪里会是男人的对手，不过几下就被擒住手腕，掐着脖子抵在床柱上。

 

门外传来丫鬟的声音：“大少爷？出什么事了？”

感受到手掌之下的喉结，大少爷震惊地看着东海，在丫鬟们再次询问后才喊道：“没事，我碰掉了茶杯。你们都下去吧，不用守着。”

 

听到脚步声远去，他才惊诧地问：“你是谁？！”

东海红着眼睛挣扎，愤怒地说：“你害死了我大姐，还要害我二姐，还问我是谁？你这个畜生！”

大少爷倒吸了一口气，语气肯定地说：“你是她弟弟。”

“我不会再让你有机会害我二姐！我要杀了你！”

大少爷皱着眉头说：“我没有害你大姐，娶你二姐也不是我的意思。”

“你放屁！你这个敢做不敢当的禽兽！”

“真的不是我。我都没见过你大姐！”

东海顿了一下，随即更猛烈地挣扎起来，嘴里反复骂着：“畜生！人渣！猪狗不如！”

大少爷无奈地叹气说道：“你有证据证明是我吗？”

东海停下挣扎，转手去撕扯他的衣服，嘲讽地说：“我有证据！”

大少爷不解地皱眉询问：“你做什么？”

东海手上动作不停，几下就扯开里衣，咬牙切齿地说：“我姐说那畜生胸前......”

 

素白的里衣沾了血迹，红得刺目，里衣内不算深的伤口在大少爷光洁的皮肤上蜿蜒出一道鲜红的痕迹。

东海难以置信地瞪大眼，缓缓抬手按上对方的胸膛，呆愣地自语：“怎么没有......怎么会没有......”

他手中的匕首“咣当”一声掉落在地，泪水迅速溢出眼眶。

大少爷见他不再挣扎便松了手。东海卸了全身力气，滑坐在地上绝望地说：“不是你那会是谁......”

大少爷看着他忍不住问道：“你姐姐说犯人胸前有什么？”

东海双眼无神地默默流泪，沉默良久才回答：“我姐说那畜生胸前有块碗口大的褐色胎记。”

大少爷叹了口气：“你也看到了，确实不是我。你确定犯人是李家的吗？”

“嗯......姐姐说成衣铺的老板说他是李家的少爷。”

“可是李家的少爷不只我一个。长房有我，二房有两个，其他旁支更是有数不清的少爷。不过这门亲事是二房一力促成，想来应该跟他们脱不了干系。”

 

东海听到这话又打起了精神，重新把匕首握在手中，起身就朝门口走。

大少爷赶忙拉住他，“你干什么！”

东海透过泪眼瞪着他，恨恨开口：“我要去杀了那个畜生给姐姐报仇！”

“你回来！”大少爷用力攥着他的胳膊，“你知道是谁么？难道你要挨个人扒开衣服检查？而且你就这样大喇喇地拎着刀走出去？没等你出了院子就被人拿下了！到时候别说给你姐报仇，你自己都没命了！”

东海使劲甩开大少爷的手，一边往外走一边朝他喊：“不用你管！”

大少爷再次拉住他，使力把他拽回来摔到床上，用力间扯到胸前的伤口让他痛得倒吸一口冷气。他皱眉忍着痛颤声说：“你别冲动......我帮你。”

东海愣住，大少爷趁机匀了口气，赶紧说：“我会帮你找到这个人，到时候你再报仇。”

东海满怀戒备地问道：“我凭什么相信你？你会这么好心？”

大少爷笑了，“就凭我发现了你，但是没有喊人抓你。而且你只能相信我，不然你连今晚都活不过。你放心，我一定会帮你的，我和二房不共戴天，我也想他们不得好死。”说着他又叹了口气，自嘲地笑着说：“我知道我名声不好，但是你信也好不信也罢，那些都不是真的。”

 

东海仔细的思考了一会儿，不得不承认大少爷的话有道理。

他孤身一人在这个人生地不熟的深宅大院里确实寸步难行，如果能有大少爷的助力，那一定会事半功倍。就算被欺骗了，最差的结果不过是丢掉性命。二姐这时已应出了城，他已经没有什么可失去的了。

东海起身坐到床边，仰着头看向大少爷，明亮的眼眸直直望进他的眼底，像是想探一探他的内心。半晌才严肃地说：“你帮我找到欺辱我姐姐的犯人，让我报仇，与之交换，我可以帮你做任何事。”

大少爷终于松了口气，蹲下来与他的视线持平，郑重地回答：“我答应你。”

“击掌为誓。”东海朝前伸出手掌。

大少爷看着从一片艳红中伸出的白皙稚嫩的手掌，莫名地一阵口干舌燥。他胡乱地拍了一下，移开眼神问道：“我还不知道你叫什么。”

“东海。我叫东海。我没有姓氏。我养父说万一以后我的亲生父母找到我，看到我顶着别的姓氏会难过。”

大少爷点点头，慢慢说：“我叫李赫宰。”

 

两个人算是结了盟，李赫宰顾不得身上的伤口，走到偏厅的书桌前坐下，提笔迅速写信。

东海也不知道现在该做什么，只能跟过去。看着他的动作，东海好奇地问：“你给谁写信？”

“给一个哥哥，请他帮忙。”李赫宰说话间已写好了信。他走到窗边，从怀里掏出一个小小的哨子，轻吹一声，片刻便飞来一只通体雪白的信鸽。

东海还是第一次见到飞鸽传书，觉得很是新奇，他接着问：“请他帮什么忙？”

李赫宰放好了信，扬手把信鸽放飞才回答：“请他借我一个会易容的姑娘。”

“做什么？”

李赫宰好笑地打量还穿着喜服的东海，语气调侃地说：“难道你要一直男扮女装吗？”

东海顿时有些羞赧，转身奔回内室，手忙脚乱的脱下厚重的婚服。

婚服还算好脱，只是繁复的凤冠和满头珠翠让他束手无策。

 

李赫宰跟着过去就看见纤细的男孩穿着洁白的里衣，对着铜镜龇牙咧嘴艰难地拆卸钗环。

他走到他身后，拿下他的手，温声说：“我来吧。”

东海慢慢收回手，脸颊升起一片燥热，害羞的眼神无处安放，最后落在铜镜中，打量身后专注的人。

 

李赫宰也并无经验，只能小心地放缓动作，尽力避免扯到东海的头发。待到拆掉所有珠翠，他的鼻尖都已经覆上一层薄汗。

东海卸掉重负重回清爽，畅快地甩了甩头。他站起身想道谢，视线却落在那人胸前的伤口。

他有些歉意地说：“对不起啊。我帮你把伤口包扎一下吧。”

 

李赫宰低头看看已经不再流血的伤口，又看看男孩满脸愧疚，点头答应。

婚房里当然没有纱布，他脱下里衣撕成条状递给东海。东海打湿了帕子，轻轻擦去周围的血迹，小心翼翼地包扎着。

 

东海不过十三、四岁的样子，小小的少年身量还未长开，肉肉的手指微凉，轻飘飘地触着李赫宰伤口周围滚烫的皮肤。

布条绕到背后时，东海略略向前倾身，双手探到他的后背接过布条的另一端。温热的呼吸落在李赫宰的肩膀耳侧，引起一片细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩。

李赫宰只觉得全身的血液都向下朝着一处奔涌，他瞬间有些慌乱的站起身。

东海猝不及防地失了重心跌在地上。

白净的脸庞随着动作间的微喘爬上缕缕红艳，水水润润的眼睛带着满满的疑惑，从下往上望着李赫宰。那双眼睛似是盛着漫天星光，只消一眼便让人移不开视线。

李赫宰只觉得下身涨得生疼。他胡乱穿好衣服，转身欲走。

 

东海有些发抖地站起身，快走几步拉住他的衣袖。

李赫宰忍着内心的躁动，想随口打发了他。怎奈刚转回头就听见东海颤颤巍巍的声音：“我......我......”

他的脸红得像要滴出血来，双眼沁出了泪，眼角眉梢都在微微泛红。

李赫宰不解，视线顺着往下，才算明白原委。东海仅穿着里衣亵裤，下身的欲望已然支起了明显的形状。

李赫宰脸上瞬间像是火烧般灼热，慌乱地转开眼神，看到桌上的酒杯才愤愤然地开口：“合卺酒......”

 

是了，通常情况下，合卺酒都是有着催情的成分。只是他家的情况，准备这酒的下人是猪脑子吗！

无奈现在生气也解决不了问题，身边的男孩泫然欲泣。他只能尴尬地说：“没关系，就是合卺酒，里面......你喝的不多，自己弄一下就没事了。”

东海再开口已带了哭腔，声音里满是羞愤与惧意：“我不会......”

 

李赫宰心下大乱。

想想也是。男孩年纪还小，就算在大家族里也不过是初通人事。现在这种情况，他又不能随便叫个人来帮他。

他犹豫又犹豫，最后看着男孩终于滑落的泪滴，涨红着脸说：“如果叫别人来，你就会被发现。所以......所以，只能我帮你了。”

东海只思考了一秒就同意了他的意见，小小的少年人被初次异样的情动搅得神志不清。

 

李赫宰拉着人走到床边，动作和缓的把人放平，轻柔地褪去他的衣衫。细腻光滑的皮肤完全暴露在空气中，李赫宰难以抑制的吞咽下口水。

仍然稚嫩的性器略带颤抖地直直挺立，他刚覆手上去，东海就闷哼了一声，手指脚尖都不可控地蜷缩起来。

李赫宰握着坚挺温柔的上下撸动，略带薄茧的手指抚过铃口，向下时又周到地照顾着囊袋，不多时东海便缴了械。

李赫宰趁着他高潮失神中匆匆擦掉手上的黏腻。他必须在事态不可控前赶快离开，再不解决自己的欲望恐怕要憋出病了。

 

刚刚起身，东海再次拉住他的衣角。

他半撑在床上，眼睛根本不敢与李赫宰对视，只望着地面轻声说：“你......刚刚也喝了，要不要，我帮你......”

最后几个字几乎轻不可闻，可是落在李赫宰耳朵里却像是击鼓般垒垒作响。他强撑着最后一丝理智，刚想开口拒绝，东海突然抬起头，澄澈的眼神深深坠入他的心底。

一眼沉沦。

 

他翻身上床撑在东海上方，充满侵略性地上下打量东海美好的身躯。在看到东海腿间的欲望又有抬头的趋势时，他轻笑出声，直接探手握上。

东海一个激灵，双眼迷离地望着他，下身在他手里快速的再次硬挺。

李赫宰落下手肘，半压在东海身上，靠近他的耳朵，诱哄着轻声说：“帮帮我......东海，帮帮我......”

东海顺从的抖着手伸向李赫宰的下身，隔着裤子就感受到滚烫的热度。他试探地摸上去，被与自己不同的尺寸惊了一跳，却还是学着李赫宰的动作揉弄起来。

 

即使隔着布料，这种异样的快感也让李赫宰浑身舒爽得一颤。

除了年少时和母亲安排的丫鬟亲近过，母亲去世后丫鬟遣散，他便没再找过人。在外应酬也就只喝酒，并不像那些酒肉朋友一样寻去欢场。偶尔清晨的身体状况也都自己解决。

 

东海青涩的动作带给他别样的快感。他闭着眼细致的感受，手中不禁停了动作。

东海似有不满地轻微挺了挺腰，手也不自觉紧了紧。

李赫宰吃痛地闷哼一声，睁眼看到东海微皱着眉嘟起嘴，心下了然。

他直起身脱掉全部衣服，再次覆到东海身上。

 

这次东海与他之间再无半点阻隔，他的性器再次回到东海温热的肉乎乎的小手中，快感从全身汇聚而来，柱身上的血管都在兴奋的跳动。

他手上的动作不再和风细雨，快速又热切的带给男孩狂风席卷般的情潮。

东海怎么受得了这般汹涌的快感，沉浸在欲望的海洋中浮浮沉沉，手上的动作时有时无。

 

李赫宰也不强求，搂着人坐起身，面对面把人抱在怀里。

东海双腿分开跪坐在他腿上，他扶着人的胳膊搭上自己的肩膀，额头抵着额头，急促的喘息间交换着彼此的气息。

他一手从东海腰间揽过去轻托着他的屁股，股间柔嫩的臀肉腻滑得几乎握不住，另一只手探到身前，把两人的性器拢到一起，急切的上下撸动起来。

 

东海初次情动就收到如此强烈的照拂，只能难耐地晃着头，失神地张嘴喘息。

两人本是抵着额头，随着东海的摇晃，李赫宰的头滑到他的鼻梁，睁开眼就是男孩粉红的舌尖。

他再也忍不住的托起对方的下巴，仰头吻上那人的唇。

 

来不及闭合的牙齿让对方的侵入畅通无阻，那人的嘴里还带着些许酒气，本就不太清醒的东海似是被这残留的酒气醉得更为迷茫。他只能被动的承受李赫宰的探索，被勾起舌打着圈的缠绕。

直至他呼吸艰难地发出“呜呜”声，李赫宰才好心的放过他已有些酸麻的舌头，转而滑向敏感的牙龈。

牙龈被一寸寸舔舐，带来的酥痒全都转化成难以言说的快意涌向从未被冷落的下身。

随着全身轻微的痉挛，东海仰起头，再一次承接高潮的到来。

 

喷射的白浊落在李赫宰的手上、两人的身上，甚至还有一点溅在松松垮垮缠着伤口的布条上。

李赫宰情动间不经意又崩裂了伤口，丝丝鲜艳的血色透过布条，仿佛开出一朵娇艳的花。

东海的手指都在泛着酸麻，他颤抖着抬起手抚上那道伤口，喉间溢出一道气音：“对不起呀。”

软软糯糯的声音带着一丝喑哑，李赫宰再次抬头堵住那勾人疯狂的唇舌，就着手上残留着的东海的黏腻飞快律动，在高潮来临时轻轻含咬住对方的舌尖。

 

李赫宰胸膛剧烈的起伏，东海已经累得全身酸软，乖巧的靠在他怀里，头倚着他的肩膀，毫不在意的把呼吸打在他的侧颈。

为了防止再一次擦枪走火，李赫宰赶忙把人塞进被子里躺好，又寻了块干净的帕子给人擦拭干净，看着东海沉入昏昏睡眠才走去净房再次排解。

 

等到他神清气爽的回到床边，月亮已经行过半空，隐隐向着西方滑落。

他坐在床边看着东海如婴孩般纯净的睡颜，游移已久的理智终于重新归位，内心交杂着异样情愫和忐忑不安。

 

不过没有时间给他仔细思考，“笃笃”的叩击声音从后窗传来。

 

 

“李公子。”一道温柔的女声透过窗户传进来。

李赫宰快步走到后窗打开窗子，一个轻巧的身影迅速翻进屋中。

他恭敬地拱手行礼：“风堂主。”

女子一边作揖回了个半礼，一边莹莹地笑道：“一别经年，李公子倒是生分了不少。”

李赫宰挠挠头，再次拱手道：“金姐姐。”说完又有些惊讶地问：“姐姐竟来得这样快？”

金氏笑着应了一声，边朝内室走边说：“我家公子在你返程的那天就安排下了。他说你可能需要我们接应，早些准备着以防万一。就连本该嫁过来的那位姑娘，我们都已经安顿好了。只是没想到截下的不是男孩，倒是让我们吃了一惊。”

 

两人说着就走到了床边，金氏打量着安稳睡着的东海，轻声问道：“这才是该被截下的那位吧？”

李赫宰点点头，略有些头痛地说：“他代替姐姐嫁过来，就是为了报仇。他本以为我就是犯人，说清楚之后又要去二房寻人，好说歹说才答应了让我帮他找到犯人。”

金氏作势要去掀东海的被子，李赫宰赶忙伸手阻拦，“哎！姐姐！别！”

 

金氏促狭地笑起来，也不说话，坐到桌前拿眼睛瞟他。

李赫宰的脸颊又开始发烫，窘迫地说：“姐姐......先回避一下。”

金氏调笑道：“还需要回避啊？姐姐什么没见过？”

“好姐姐，你就回避一下吧！”

金氏不再为难他，起身走去偏厅。

 

李赫宰摇醒东海，飞快地给他穿上衣服。东海懵懵地睁开眼，眨巴眨巴地弄不清状况。

李赫宰温声哄着，“回我房里睡吧？”

东海懵懂地点点头下了床，没走几步就又闭上眼，腿软地像是要往地上撞。

李赫宰无奈，只能揽过人抱在怀里，向姐姐道别后，翻过窗子穿过花园，又避过巡夜的婆子，艰难地回到自己房里。

 

看着床上卷着被子缩成小小一团的东海，李赫宰情不自禁地躺在他身边。偷偷伸手触碰着东海的胳膊，令人安心又向往的温暖吸引着他。

他伸长胳膊把东海搂进怀里，额头抵着他的后颈沉沉睡去。

 

熹微的晨光透过明纸，在室内映下柔和的光。

东海慢慢转醒，眨了眨茫然的眼睛，还没完全清醒就感受到腰间搭着的很有重量的手臂。昨晚迷乱的记忆纷杂地涌进他的脑海，随之而来的巨大羞意让他把脸埋进被子。

 

在他有动作的时候李赫宰就醒了，没有出声只是想看看东海的反应。

看着那人并没有责怪他的意思，略略安心的动了动，装作刚醒的样子收回手臂，抻了个懒腰。

感受到他的动作，东海明显浑身一抖，李赫宰也不戳穿，扒开他蒙着头的被子，轻轻摇晃他，“东海？东海？起床了。”

 

东海也装作一副刚刚被叫醒的样子，坐起身揉揉眼睛。

李赫宰忽视他泛红的脸颊，忍着笑开口：“起床梳洗一下吧，一会儿还要想办法把你送出去。”

东海皱着眉问：“为什么要送我出去？我不报仇是不会走的！”

李赫宰坐起身，看着东海突然严肃的表情赶忙解释：“我的意思是，你以后总要在府内活动，现在偷偷进来，被外人看见了难免惹人怀疑。等明天回门，你就可以正大光明的和夫人一起进来了。”

没等东海回答，屋外传来下人的声音：“少爷，夫人来了。”

东海有些奇怪，自己明明在这里，夫人又是谁呢？

 

两人简单穿好了衣服，李赫宰便请了夫人进门。

东海在见到夫人的瞬间就愣住了。他呆呆地下床，一步步朝夫人走去，表情渐渐由疑惑转为愤怒。他转回身怒视着李赫宰，抄起桌上的茶杯朝他扔过去。

小巧的茶杯不偏不倚地砸在李赫宰的胸口，又弹落到地面，随着清脆的声响碎裂成片。

李赫宰没预料到东海的反应，并未躲开。

东海紧跟着冲过去一拳一拳砸在他身上，愤怒地喊道：“你这个骗子！你还是抓了我二姐！我要杀了你！骗子！”

 

李赫宰这才算明白东海的想法，他双手攥住他胡乱挥舞的拳头，勉强把人制住搂进怀里，压着嗓子说：“这不是你二姐！”

没等东海反驳，“夫人”说话了：“从这位小公子的反应来看，我的易容很成功啊。”

 

东海听到她说话，并不是二姐的声音。突然想起昨夜说到的会易容姐姐，他不再挣扎，低下头不说话。

李赫宰放开紧箍的手，叹了口气。

金氏轻笑一声问道：“小公子，你要不要见见你二姐？”

 

东海神色一凛，微皱着眉打量她。

金氏继续笑着说：“你只想送她走，就没想过世道艰难山高水长，她会不会有危险？”

东海立刻紧张起来，着急地问：“你们把她怎么了？我二姐在哪？”

金氏走到桌旁坐下，兀自倒了杯茶。她拿着杯盖轻轻撇了撇茶叶浮末，才挑着眉说：“小公子这话，倒像是兴师问罪了。”

东海脸色微红，刚想说话就被李赫宰拉住。李赫宰也拉着他坐下，问道：“你知道谒金门吗？”

东海迟疑着点点头，金氏放下茶杯，接过话，言语间带着些许傲气：“我知道世人多对我们毁誉参半，但你可曾听说过我们逼良为娼、滥杀无辜？”

 

东海虽未涉足江湖，但也从街头巷尾听说过这个难辨正邪的谒金门。其中最被广为议论的，就是几年前他们的一位堂主，以男儿身入主某个大家族，还成了当家主母。

金氏继续说：“不过是帮李公子的忙，我们安顿了你二姐。你若不信，可以见见她。”

东海前后细一思索，谒金门虽行事乖张，说到底做得也不过是拿人钱财与人消灾的事，何况这些受害人也都不是什么良善之辈。确实也从未听闻他们做过什么十恶不赦的事。

想通之后，他倒是也大方地起身道歉：“这位姐姐，抱歉，是我误会了。只是事关我二姐，我只剩这一个亲人了，关心则乱，还望您海涵。”说完他又深深一揖。

 

金氏倒是来了兴致，支着手托着下巴打量他，半晌笑道：“你这小孩儿倒是有趣。世人对我们成见颇深，不怪你误会。不过......李公子看起来可是颇为受伤啊。”

东海随着她的话看向李赫宰。

李赫宰微皱着眉，神色淡淡，没什么过多的表情，莫名透着些许疏离。东海张了张嘴，道歉的话却怎么也说不出口，只能又闭了嘴，咬着嘴唇垂下眼睛不说话。

 

金氏看看这个，又看看那个，“噗嗤”一声笑起来。收到两人的目光后掩着嘴说：“说了半天都忘了正事。”她朝一边的侍女招了招手，转头对两人说：“小公子昨日是女装进门，今日换了男装，难免会被有心人发现，所以我带她来给你梳妆，然后你再随着李公子出门，之后再怎么办就随你们喜欢了。”

侍女朝二人行了个礼，李赫宰点点头，看向东海。东海也没说什么，起身随着侍女去了偏厅。

 

等他再出来时，已成了一个清秀的小丫鬟了。

金氏围着他转了一圈，上下打量着说：“小公子生得真好。我瞧着这女装比男装还合适呢。”

东海红着脸捏着衣服的边角，又不敢开口反驳，只好求助地看向李赫宰。

李赫宰本没什么表情，接到他的目光又难以抑制地心软，只能偏了头咳嗽一声说道：“姐姐别逗他了。”

金氏眨了眨眼睛，反问道：“我还没说什么呢，就心疼了？啧，你这护短护得也太严重了。”

说得李赫宰也跟着红了脸，金氏没给他反驳的机会，马上接着说：“那就走吧？就说我让她跟你去买东西。”

 

等到上了马车，两人脸上的温度才退下去些。

东海心里既有尴尬也有歉意，又抹不开脸和他道歉，只侧着脸看窗外。

还是李赫宰先打破了沉闷的气氛，他支起一边的窗户，轻声开口：“我母亲去的早，我外祖家很有势力。外祖父本不同意母亲嫁作商妇，只是家中突生变故，父亲又毫不避讳的一心求娶，才点了头。只是过门之后，母亲久无子嗣，他便露了真面目，一个又一个妾室纳进房中。后来母亲有了我，他又疑母亲不贞，认定我非他亲生，只是迫于外祖家又恢复了权势而不敢休妻，于是便纵容妾室欺辱我母亲。母亲百般忍辱，只求我能好好长大。可那些人又怎能容我占了嫡长子的名分。她们无所不用其极，母亲一人之力终有难以周全的地方，还是中了毒。”

他顿了顿，语气更为低沉：“那是种慢性毒，当时并不能查到幕后黑手。我也是很久之后才查明真相。我一步一步惩治了那些凶手，为母亲报了仇。只是没等到我报复他，他就发现了我的所作所为。一气之下他竟是瘫了......我突然失去了目标，茫茫终日。”

李赫宰叹了口气，靠在车厢的墙壁上闭着眼睛说：“李家二房的主母很强势，二老爷被她管得严，不敢纳妾。他趁我无心管家，借着给父亲冲喜的名义，娶过几房继室，以便于他行苟且之事。开始我以为这些女子都是他从花柳之地寻来的，你情我愿，我也懒得过问。直到有一次有一位良家女子被他强娶后又凌虐致死，她的亲人找来，我才知道还有这种事。我只能重新掌家尽力阻止。只是他毕竟是李家的二老爷，手中还是有些权力的。所以有我实在阻止不了的，就等人过门之后送到谒金门的势力范围内，对外就称暴病身亡。二老爷恨我坏了他的好事，干脆往我身上泼脏水，说我与继母乱伦。我问心无愧，也不愿家丑外扬，便随他去了。因了我的阻挠他消停了几年，只最近我松了些防备，去谒金门呆了月余，他便又闹出这样的事。”

李赫宰睁开眼，看着东海的眼睛说：“我答应帮你报仇，就不会骗你，还请你多信我些。”

 

李赫宰的话已算是豪门秘辛，就像他自己说的，家丑难外扬。他肯如此说与东海，真诚之心可见一斑。

这沉重的话题让东海思绪复杂，他不知道该说些什么安慰他，只能握上李赫宰的手，郑重的点头说：“我信你。”

 

马车出了城，停在一处平凡无奇的农庄外。

东海跟着李赫宰进门，他在马车上已换回了男装。一路时有人与李赫宰打招呼，看得出来他与这庄子里的人颇为熟悉。

李赫宰带着他走去后院单独的一处院子，停在院门前转身对他说：“你二姐就在里面，今晚你就在这住下吧，明日再和我一起回去。”

东海点点头，朝里走去。

 

二姐已迎到门外，看他走近赶忙上前拉着他的胳膊，担心地问：“有没有哪里受伤？还好么？”

东海握住她的手，安抚地微笑着说：“二姐，我没事。我们进去说话。”

 

“他们有没有欺负你？”一进屋东海就略显急切地问道。

二姐看到他表情明显放松了许多，“没有，他们对我很客气，说是受李公子之托来保护我。东海，这到底是怎么回事？”

东海现在才真正安下心，捡了些重要的说与她听，末了他拍了拍她的手，安慰道：“二姐，你一个姑娘家孤身在外多有不便，与他们去谒金门也好，免得我担心。”

二姐抓着他的手，摇了摇头说：“东海，你跟我一起走吧。姐姐只有你一个亲人了，你要是再出事，我怎么办？”

东海坚定地说：“姐，我一定要给大姐和父母报仇。我一定要让那个畜生血债血偿！”

“东海......”

“二姐，你不用再劝我了，我心意已决。”东海又笑了笑，“而且李大少爷不是说了会帮我么，我觉得他不会骗我，我信他。”

东海从小就很固执，二姐见状也不再劝他，只要他把自身安全放在首位。

 

第二天一早，东海便由庄子里的人带回了自己家，而李赫宰和风堂主早就等在那了。

家里已空空如也，东海简单收拾了几件衣服，三人便返回了李家。

 

时间就这么平平淡淡地流逝着。

对外宣称“夫人”舍不得幼弟，东海便以小舅子的身份名正言顺的在李家住下。李赫宰也并未给他另外安排院落，只让他在他院子里的偏房住下。

 

李家二房一直都很安静，安静得像从未发生过任何事。

李赫宰也曾去花柳之地旁敲侧击地打探过，并未听说二老爷身上有任何胎记。不过也是，成衣铺老板说的是李家的少爷，而不是李家二老爷。

嫌犯之事一直毫无进展，他们又不敢打听得太细，唯恐打草惊蛇，惹人怀疑。东海心里的急切呼之欲出。

适逢换季，他暗火攻心，一病不起。

 

大夫请了一个又一个，东海还是不时地反复发热。李赫宰不放心，便把他挪到了自己屋子里，衣不解带地端水喂药。小半月间他屋子里药炉未熄，染得他的衣服上都带着些中药清苦的气味。

最后倒是一位白胡子一大把的老大夫给了答案，“他应是有旧疾，体内寒气太重，这段时间情绪又起伏极大，导致五脏燥热郁结于内。”

老大夫说了一圈，得出结论泡温泉是最好的办法。

怎奈李家周边并无温泉，李赫宰只能吩咐了下人，一盆又一盆地烧热水。

 

他抱着东海泡在热水中，待水温稍稍变凉，便扶着人靠坐好，起身跨出浴桶。

也顾不得擦干身上的水，只稍稍披件外衣就匆匆去取已经烤热备好的棉被。严严实实地把人包好了再吩咐下人进来换热水。

如此反复了几乎一天一夜，东海的体温终于降下来。又守着观察了一夜，终于没有了反复的迹象，李赫宰才在一旁的暖榻上沉沉睡去。

 

身体的疲惫让李赫宰想就这样睡到地老天荒，只是内心还挂念着东海的情况，始终半睡半醒的睡不踏实。

朦胧间他听到些细微的声响，蹙着眉费力的睁开眼，果真是东海醒了。

他一个翻身下了床，步履匆匆走到东海床前，伸手覆上他的额头，确认没有烫手的触感，才松了口气，捋顺东海散乱的发丝轻声询问：“醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？要不要喝水？”

东海刚刚醒来，还有些迷糊，李赫宰又一次问了这么多问题，他都不知道该摇头还是点头。

看他愣着李赫宰也反应过来自己问的不妥，又笑着说：“喝水么？”

东海点点头。他本没觉得怎么样，听李赫宰问完，他突然觉得嗓子火辣辣地干涩发疼。

李赫宰拍了拍他的头，起身走去倒茶。

 

东海的眼神随着他去，视线落在他光着的脚上。

李赫宰没有穿鞋。

怕是刚听见他这里的响动便急着过来，也顾不得穿鞋。冬夜的屋里，地龙再怎样暖，地面总是凉的。

东海心里一阵悸动。

出神间李赫宰已经拿着茶杯走回来，一手扶着东海起身靠在床柱坐好，一手托着茶杯喂他喝水。

喝完了满满一杯，李赫宰又扯着袖子擦掉他嘴角的水渍，柔声问道：“还喝吗？”

东海摇摇头，看他又要起身，赶忙拉住他。

李赫宰以为他有什么事，又坐回来看着他。东海嗓子还哑着，声音有些粗粝：“鞋......”

李赫宰不解，只顺着东海的视线向下看，这才看见自己光着脚。他恍然地笑笑说：“忘了忘了。”

他朝暖榻那边看了看，刚想走过去穿鞋，又被拉住。

东海嘶哑着说：“先穿我的，地上凉......”

李赫宰迟疑了一瞬，又笑开，“那就谢谢东海了。”

 

最近时气频发，二老爷也病了，反反复复拖了许久也不见痊愈。

初秋夜里淅淅沥沥的雨落在院内的芭蕉叶上。宽大的芭蕉叶被滴滴雨点敲打得不停颤动，廊檐的水滴汇聚成串，滴滴答答地落在浅浅的水坑中。

 

东海坐在窗边，怀里抱着手炉，透过窗子打开的缝隙，望着夜雨出神。

身上突然多了件披风，东海回过头，正对上李赫宰那双墨玉般的眼眸。

李赫宰绕到他身前坐下，边给他系披风的带子边问：“看什么呢？”

 

病愈后，李赫宰没再让他搬回原先住的偏房。他恢复的很快，李赫宰却时时注意着，生怕他再着凉。

知道了病因，东海心里倒是看开许多。养父就是大夫，他自然耳濡目染的知道许多病都是由心而生。与其日夜紧抓着不放，不如先照顾好自己，有了好身体才有能力去报仇。

 

他浅浅笑着表示感谢，回答道：“看雨呢。”

看他语气淡淡的，李赫宰只当他是因为没有线索而心烦，缓言安慰道：“你别急，我一定尽力找到这个犯人，不管用什么方法，哪怕与二房撕破脸也好。只是你心情要放松些，别再把自己憋出病。”

东海刚想解释，后窗突然传来一阵叩击声。

 

两人打开窗子，只见金氏的婢女立在窗外。

见到两人微一福身，恭敬道：“二位公子，堂主有请。”

李赫宰有些惊讶，反问：“现在？”

“是。”

李赫宰看了看东海，又去柜子里翻了件厚斗篷给他披上，才跟着婢女朝正院去。

 

正房里只在偏厅点了小小的油灯。三个人依然从后窗翻入，金氏正坐在桌边喝茶。

见他们来了也话不多说，径直掀开床上的幔帐。床上赫然躺着二房的二少爷。

李赫宰大惊，上前探过鼻息才微松口气，转身问金氏：“他？”

金氏点点头，“被我劈晕了。先是往屋里吹了迷香，过了半盏茶时间就摸进来了。动作倒是熟练。”  
李赫宰冷哼一声，淡漠地说：“上梁不正下梁歪。和他父亲一个德行。”

刚转过身，他又心念一动。弯下腰扯开二房大少爷的衣服，露出赤裸的胸膛。

屋内光线不足，李赫宰直接拉着他下床，拖着人走到偏厅，对着光看了许久。

他慢慢放开手站起身，回头朝东海招了招手。

东海隐隐有些猜想，既期待又紧张，心脏剧烈地跳动着。强自镇定走向那人，蹲下身仔细查看。

二少爷胸口清晰可见一片褐色的胎记。

 

东海眼中迅速涌上泪水，抓着那人衣服的手也越捏越紧。他胡乱地抹了抹脸，站起身开始四下寻找。

李赫宰见他情绪激动，出声喊他：“东海......”

而东海已经寻到了他要的东西。他快步走向一旁的博古架，拿起摆放的青瓷花瓶就要往二少爷头上砸。

李赫宰一个箭步冲上把他制住，嘴里不住地念着：“东海！东海你冷静一下！”

“我怎么冷静！他就是凶手！就是他害死了我大姐！我父母也因他而死！你要我怎么冷静！”东海情绪失控地喊道。

李赫宰一手把他禁锢在胸前，一手攥着花瓶的瓶口，不断安抚着：“我知道我知道，我不是让你饶了他。只是你现在杀了他，你自己也会搭进去的！李家二房少爷死在长房夫人的房中，族人怎么可能不细查！就算我们把他尸体挪走，可二老爷不是那么好糊弄的人！他一定会查到些蛛丝马迹！你不能因为这种人渣就把自己搭进去！”

“那我能怎么办？他必须死！我大姐那么温柔的人.......他必须死！”

“是，他必须为他的行为付出代价！只是你想，如果就让他这么痛快的死了，怎么抵得过你姐姐受到的折磨。我帮你想办法，我帮你，你先冷静。”

 

东海双眼一片赤红，激动之下根本听不进他的话。

李赫宰低声一遍又一遍的安抚，东海举着花瓶的手渐渐卸了力。李赫宰见状赶忙夺过花瓶放到一边。

“你有什么办法？”东海声音嘶哑，咬牙切齿地问道。

“二房不过是借着李家的名义为非作歹。如若除去李家的身份，他们还能做什么？”李赫宰依旧搂着他，手臂间的力度轻轻柔柔，说出的话却是冷若冰霜。

东海没有拒绝，只说了一句：“我要他生不如死。”

李赫宰点头允诺。

 

“哎，听说了吗？李家分家了！”

“说得好听是分家，其实是李家二房被逐出族谱了！”

“你怎么知道？”

“我家亲戚就在李家族长身边当差。听他说分家那天族长开了祠堂，正式把二房整房都逐出去了。”

“是因为什么啊？李家的大少爷做了那么多荒唐事也没见族长有什么处罚啊？”

“唉，你不知道，听说是二房的二少爷迷上了一个花魁。他一无才二无貌，为了让人多看他一眼，真是散尽千金啊。自己没了钱就偷着去账房支，二老爷病着，二夫人发了话，外事都交给管事了，二老爷要专心养病。二夫人那脾气，账房先生哪敢搅扰二老爷，只能先给二少爷支钱。结果把备着进货的钱都支完了。”

“不过这花魁得多漂亮啊，能把人迷到这般程度。”

“如果单是他为博美人一笑，也算风流了。他拿了钱又要去赌，开始说赢了钱，还补了些亏空，后来就越赌越大，也不再赢了。越赌越输，越输越要赌，欠了赌场很多钱。赌场逼得紧，他还不上钱，只能卖祖产去补窟窿。”

“卖祖产？这么大的事竟没人发现？”

“说是卖了外地的商人。要不是人家派了下人拿着契书来接管生意，李家还没发现呢。”

“二少爷胆子也太大了些。”

“谁说不是呢。二夫人开始不相信，后来翻她自己放契书的匣子的时候，两眼一抹黑当场就厥了过去。”

“难怪李家族长这么生气了。”

“你不知道，他们核账时才发现，二少爷这小半年间几乎败了他们这一支小一半家产。这一支不是只有长房和二房嘛，本以为长房的大少爷也不是什么好东西，谁知开了祠堂那李少爷才说出来，以往给大老爷娶的女人，都是二老爷为了自己偷吃方便，才一次一次借着冲喜的名义娶进门的。大少爷知道之后，碍着对方长辈的身份，也不好插手。直到发现对方竟然对良家女子强取豪夺之后才开始阻拦，于是二老爷便把脏水泼到大少爷身上。家丑不可外扬，大少爷怕被外人笑话，就生生受着，也不辩解，只求家宅和睦。”

“什么？！这......这真的假的啊？说书人也不敢写这样的话本啊！”

“你是没看见，二夫人听完大少爷的话，当时就对二老爷拳打脚踢的。二老爷一下都不敢还手，直让打得鼻青脸肿的。”

“说得就像你亲眼看见了似的。”

“我家亲戚看见了！他就这么说的！”

 

半年时间，尘埃落定。

李家二房被逐出族谱。失去李家的庇护，二少爷被赌场追债整天东躲西藏，说不定哪天就被发现暴尸荒野了。

外面的流言纷纷扰扰，而此时李赫宰正站在郊外的官道旁，目送东海的背影远去。

 

东海报仇成功，似乎也没有继续留在李家的必要。刚好“夫人”病逝，东海借着机会去和二姐团聚。

一切看起来都是那么应当，那么正常。

 

只是当李赫宰回到家，回到自己的房间，才越发觉得自己的心也空荡起来。

桌上青釉瓷瓶内插着几只开得正好的桃花，那是东海前几日亲手剪下来插上的。

一本游记倒扣着放在桌上，李赫宰翻过来，正是东海昨日给他念的那一段。

身后的博古架上，矮矮的瓷瓶斜斜插着几根玉簪。李赫宰抬手一一抚过，轻笑一声，心里无奈的叹气：东海竟是一根都没有带走。也是，自己送的，他应是不想看见吧。如果没有李家，他也不会受天人永隔之苦。李家给他的只有伤害，他应该，不想再和李家有任何关系了吧。

他转身走回卧房，东海的枕头还工整地摆在他枕边。上面似乎依然残留着他身上的气味。

李赫宰躺上床，把东海的枕头抱进怀里，沉沉睡去。

 

之后的生活好似又回到了从前。白天一成不变地打理着家族的生意，到了夜晚，却只剩他孤身一人，在家里一杯又一杯的灌醉自己。

 

又是一个自斟自饮的夜晚。

只是今天这酒似乎度数大了些，李赫宰不过喝了一壶就有些不清醒。

他站起身跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，恍惚间他似乎听见有女人的哭声，又好像听到东海的声音。

他皱了皱眉，头往那个早已失去东海的气味的枕头上又埋得深了些。

 

身体越来越热，李赫宰有些难耐地扯开自己的衣服，突然摸到一双微凉的手。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“东海？”

 

眼前的“东海”脸红红的，并不看他，只动作迅速地解着他的衣服。

他伸手去拉“东海”的手，又捏了捏，转瞬笑开，轻声嘟哝着：“今天的可以摸到呢。”

“东海”听了话动作一顿，终于抬眼看向他。

晶亮的双眼渐渐漫上水光，迎着跳动的烛火，李赫宰似乎被晃晕了神。

他手上一个使力把人拉到怀里，头埋在那人肩膀，叹息着说：“东海，我好想你。”

 

察觉到那人推拒的动作，李赫宰却收的更紧。“东海”只能转手朝下探去。

费尽力气解开腰带，他立刻覆手上去握住李赫宰已然挺立的分身。

李赫宰在他耳边闷哼一声，就着他的动作挺动起腰。

 

没有什么技巧，只是单一的重复着撸动的动作。

“东海”侧过头去，李赫宰的耳尖都在泛着红，紧闭的睫毛在轻轻颤动。他不禁凑过去含住眼前的耳垂。

发热的耳垂落入温度更高的口中，李赫宰全身随之一抖。随着他逐渐皱起眉，身体也紧绷起来，没过多久便释放在“东海”手中。

 

他手上松了力，微微喘息着，感觉到“东海”扶着他躺下，又为他脱去衣服。察觉那人像是要离开，他赶忙拉住他的手，轻声重复着：“别走。”

那双手比他的手小一些，很轻松就被整个握在手中。柔软温热的手掌带着些许潮湿的气息，李赫宰觉得自己又有了冲动。

 

“东海”似乎对他再次挺立的下身没有惊讶，只是再次覆手上去重复之前的动作。只是这次并不和上次一样，撸动了许久，李赫宰也没有要发泄的趋势。

“东海”的手有些累，动作慢了下来。他犹豫了一会儿，慢慢把脸凑到李赫宰的下身，试探着张嘴把李赫宰的欲望含入口中。

硕大的分身想要完全含入让他有些吃力，唾液不可抑制的顺着茎身流下。

李赫宰被高热的温度包裹着更为兴奋起来。他不自觉的伸手按住“东海”的头，挺动腰胯在他嘴里驰骋起来。

粗暴的挺动深深撞着“东海”的喉咙，他被刺激的咳嗽起来。

可是这样李赫宰也没有放过他，因咳嗽而缩紧的喉头挤压着分身的顶端，带来更为刺激的体验。

李赫宰又冲撞了许久，才在那人口中释放出来。

 

随着又一次释放，他也终于清醒了一些。

他睁开眼，晃了晃有些昏沉的头，剧烈喘息着坐起身。视线扫到跌坐在床边地上的人，瞬间呆住。

李赫宰不敢相信地伸手摸上那人的头，那人察觉到他的动作抬起头，水润的眼睛盈满泪水，眼角泛红，脸颊更是红润得像是上了一层胭脂，粉嫩的嘴唇微微肿着，唇角还带着一些乳白色的液体。

“东、东海？”李赫宰有些结巴地问道，语气里满是难以置信。

 

东海又咳了几下，吐出一些可疑的液体，白了他一眼才回答道：“不然你以为是谁？”他的声音因为刚刚的粗暴对待而有些哑，。

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说：“我以为，以为，是，是我在做梦......”

东海的脸似乎更红了些，挑着眉说：“你在梦里就这么对我啊？”

“不，不是，我......”李赫宰的话突然顿住，因为他察觉到自己又硬了。

他尴尬地背过身去，一边拉过被子遮掩，一边压着内心的躁动说：“你怎么回来了？”

东海坐到床边，对着他的背影说：“我不能回来？”

“不是，不是，我以为......”

“以为我不回来了？”

  
李赫宰没说话。

东海继续说：“事情了结了我当然要去和二姐说一声。而且我也有半年多没见过她了，怎么说也要陪陪她。再说，”他凑近了李赫宰的耳朵，小声说道：“我不是说如果你帮我报了仇，我可以帮你做任何事么？你完成了我的心愿，我答应你的事还没做呢。何况如果我不回来，你就被人占了便宜了！”

他的气息微微打在李赫宰的耳朵上，酥酥麻麻的让他明显瑟缩了一下。微微侧过身躲开，李赫宰说道：“什么占便宜？”

东海说到这事一时间来了脾气，他抬手打了一下李赫宰的后背，咬着牙说：“你天天喝得烂醉，丫鬟给你下了药你都不知道。要不是我回来，明天你就等着纳妾吧！”

李赫宰终于明白自己这诡异的冲动源于何处，只是明白之后他的心中却更为苦涩。他沉默了一会儿才压制住内心的痛苦，强作冷静地说：“我帮你是心甘情愿，不是图你报答，你更不用为了报答我而做这种事。刚才......刚才我不清醒，抱歉，你走吧。”

 

东海没想到李赫宰会是这样的回答，瞬间又羞又气，涨红着脸说道：“不用我？那你是想找别人？看来是我多管闲事了？呵，要不要我把那个给你下药的丫鬟找回来？”

李赫宰额头已经憋出了冷汗，一滴一滴落在绷着锦缎的被子上。他咬着牙说：“我自己也能解决，你不必报答我，你走吧。”

东海死咬着嘴唇，心一横，迅速脱掉自己的衣服，猛地把李赫宰搬过来面对着自己。

李赫宰被眼前赤裸光洁的身躯晃了眼，心里的火似乎要将他整个人燃烧起来。他赶忙闭上眼睛不敢再看。

东海看到他逃避的样子更为气愤，直接上前吻住他的嘴唇。

 

李赫宰嘴唇突然被柔嫩的唇瓣覆上，紧闭的唇缝被又湿又软的舌头滑过，一点点撬开缝隙探入他的嘴中，舔舐他的牙齿。他怎能忍受这等要命的撩拨，情不自禁的张开嘴泄出一丝呻吟。

东海的舌头立刻滑入他的口中，摩擦着他的舌头去舔舐上颚。又痒又麻的触感顺着静脉直直传入他的大脑，整个头皮都在发麻。

他抬手扣紧东海的后脑，压住东海软滑的舌头掌握了主动权。

他顶着东海的舌头来到他的口中，勾着他温柔地缠绵，直到两人都有些喘不过气才恋恋不舍的分开。

 

喘息间空气的冰冷让李赫宰迷乱的神智清醒几分，他一把推开东海，慌乱地向后退着，直到后背抵在墙上。他再次闭上眼，痛苦地说道：“你快走吧。”

东海被他推得一下撞到床柱，来不及呼痛就气恼地开口：“李赫宰！你明明想要我！为什么不敢承认！”

李赫宰听到这话，内心却诡异地平静下来。他睁眼盯住东海的眼睛，缓慢地说：“是，我是想要你，我想和你做那种极致快乐的事，但那是因为我喜欢你，爱你，而不是以恩情为名胁迫你。现在你明白了吗？可以走了吗！”

“你怎么知道我不喜欢你！”东海激动地大声喊道。

李赫宰本已侧过的头又僵硬地转回来，东海胸膛激烈地起伏，“我不喜欢你会做这样的事吗？不喜欢你会回来找你吗！李赫宰你真是个大傻子！”

李赫宰被巨大的惊喜砸得有些回不过神，他试探着伸手拉住东海的手，呆呆地说：“真，真的吗？你喜欢我吗？东海......东海，你真的喜欢我吗？”

东海被他气得不行，偏过头去嘟着嘴说：“假的，我不喜欢你，你离我远点。”

李赫宰却黏黏糊糊地凑上来，双臂一展把他圈在怀中，胡乱地吻着眼前的人，嘴里还念叨着：“可是我当真了怎么办......东海你想好了吗，你如果要留下，我不会再放你走的......我是真的爱你啊......”

东海没有回答他，只是用吻堵住了他的嘴。

 

李赫宰了然。巨大的惊喜突然砸来让他手足无措，内心的欢喜难以言喻，只能用最亲密的行为，最原始的欲望来诉说全部的欢愉。

 

他伸手探向东海的后穴，一边啃咬着他的下唇一边试探地伸入一个指节。

紧致的通道干涩难行，随着他的动作东海全身都发着抖。他只能抽回手，靠在他的身上喘息。

东海缓了口气，拉着他的手朝身后探去，“没关系。”

李赫宰却抽回手，摇摇头。他起身下床去药匣里翻出一小罐药膏，重重剜了一大块在掌心化开，拢着一手滑腻回到床上。

 

东海的视线随他而去，李赫宰腿间直挺挺的一根，随他行走的动作不停上下晃动。

他的脸颊升起灼热的热度，赶紧闭上眼钻进被子。想到自己的身体即将容纳这样的尺寸，他不禁呼吸急促起来，心中既紧张又害怕。

 

李赫宰走回来就看见鼓鼓的一团缩在被子里。他掀开被子，东海侧着身子眼睫轻颤，指尖捏着皱起的床单微微发抖。

李赫宰把他重新扳回正面，面对面整个人压到他身上。滚烫的肌肤初一相触，两个人俱是一抖。

他吻上东海的眼睛，伸出舌尖轻轻扫过颤抖的眼皮。东海慢慢睁开眼睛，李赫宰温柔的笑着说：“别怕，我轻轻的。”

他的声音低沉，传入耳中带着不容抗拒的魔力，眼神更是诉说着无尽柔情。

东海沦陷其中，只能点头应允。

 

滑腻的指节缓慢探入从未被开拓过的领域，破开紧密的软肉一点点向内刺探。细长的手指被又软又热地密密包裹，快感由指尖流向心脏。

他的手指轻柔和缓却又坚定地向前不住推进，东海由着这他这样细致的开拓并未感受到多少疼痛，只是钝钝的有些胀。

直到内里的紧致不再抗拒，李赫宰才退出手指，换上硬得发疼的分身抵上穴口。

他覆又俯下身吻住东海，轻咬着他的舌尖缓缓把分身送入他体内。

 

巨大的胀痛感让东海痛呼出声，李赫宰赶忙伸手拢上东海的性器，指尖摩擦着顶端打转，又轻轻柔柔的按压他的会阴，下身的动作却毫不迟疑，强硬地向内推进。

等到他完全埋进东海的身体，两人都是一身薄汗。他终于放开东海已经微肿的舌尖，抵着他的额头说：“宝贝，我真是太舒服了。”

东海却是顾不得回答他，身后明显的撕裂感让他无法忽视，而身前被人掌控的下身又涌上一波又一波快感。他胡乱地抓着李赫宰的腰背，指尖在他的皮肤上留下一道又一道红痕。

李赫宰被绞得头皮发麻，差点马上射了出来。咬着牙忍了又忍才两手捏住东海的臀肉，微微用力向两旁拉扯，嘴上诱哄着说道：“东海，放松。”

 

身前失了快感让身后的痛感更加明显，东海皱起眉，轻哼着说：“痛，好痛。”

黏腻的声音像是羽毛般拂过李赫宰敏感的神经，他一边按压着东海的穴口，一边收回手继续撸动东海的分身。

手掌浅浅擦过他的顶端，又狠狠拢进手心打着转的挤压，另一手一边拨弄着囊袋一边顶着会阴按压刮蹭，双重刺激下东海不一会儿便射了出来。

高潮中东海的后穴不断收缩，不必李赫宰抽插动作便可享受穴肉的律动按摩。

他终是再也无法忍受，紧跟着射了出来。

 

李赫宰趴在东海身上，贪恋着高潮后东海穴内的温热，也不退出，继续享受穴肉舒爽的吸附，手中也继续揉捏着他软下来的性器。

嘴边就是东海小巧的耳朵，他张嘴把薄薄的耳廓含进嘴中，舌头也迫不及待地沿着耳廓舔舐起来。不甘于只流连于外，他又把舌头向东海的耳中顶去。

东海张嘴喘息着微凉的空气，耳中全是李赫宰舌头进出耳道间的巨大响动，啧啧的水声满是情欲的音色。那人坏心思的用舌头进进出出，模仿着某些不可言说的动作。

 

感受到手中的性器轻轻跳动，李赫宰有些惊讶的起身望过去，转而调笑着说：“这么急？”

东海被他问得又羞又恼，抬手就要打，“你快出去！”

李赫宰反手就把他软热的手握在手心，轻轻吻着，“宝贝我可是被下药了，药性还没散呢！”

“你都三次了怎么可能药性还没散！”

“你就是我的春药啊！”

没等他说完，东海已经感觉到后穴内渐渐明显的形状。

“宝贝......给我吧......我难受......”李赫宰又趴到他耳边，一边舔着他的耳垂一边说。

东海不答，只轻轻抬了抬腰。

 

初时的痛感被快感取代，身体逐渐升腾起别样的情潮。

李赫宰缓慢地抽动着，嘴上转移到东海胸前挺立的乳尖。叼住后牙齿轻轻研磨，用舌尖去顶那细小的孔，放开后又连着乳晕整个含到口中，伴着唾液搅动出淫靡的水声。

东海被突如其来的刺激惊得一震，快意袭来又不自觉挺胸，手也推着李赫宰的头往被冷落的另一边。

如他所愿李赫宰重复起含咬的动作，东海拱起身，身下留出一道艳丽的弧度。

 

李赫宰弓着背跪坐起来，抬起东海的腰胯，把他的臀肉托在自己的大腿上，前后挺腰飞快地抽插起来。

东海的腰被掐住，整个人被掌控在李赫宰身前，一寸都不能逃离。当被擦过某一点时，他猛得一抖，全身被前所未有的快感漫过，齐齐汇聚着朝下而去，后穴也无意识地紧缩着。

李赫宰被他夹得浑身一颤，摸索着朝刚刚那一点顶弄，果不其然引来东海破碎的呻吟。

食髓知味地只朝那一点狠狠撞击，东海的呻吟上扬着转了调，快感如浪潮般卷着他浮浮沉沉，在一次高高拱起脊背的时刻，他再次射了出来。

高潮间后穴的收缩让李赫宰舒爽得手脚蜷缩，强忍着冲动再次抽插了几十次后也跟着射了出来。

 

理智回归后两个人对着笑起来。疯狂过后两人都是腰酸背痛，可内心的餍足又让他们情不自禁地贴紧对方。

东海累得眼睛都不愿睁，任着李赫宰捏着他的指尖嘬吻。胡乱拉过那人的手放在自己腰间，钻到他怀里沉沉睡去。

 

与所爱之人相伴的时光总是过得飞快，眨眼间便是三年后。

李赫宰顾着东海的心思重修了主宅，又散了一批仆从，除了绝对放心的必要的下人，家里再无旁人。

伴着飞散的桃花而来的，是谒金门的大公子，也是现今谒金门的当家门主。一袭正红色长衫在他身上毫不艳俗，倒是隐隐被他秀丽的面容压过了气势。

李赫宰接到下人来报时拥着东海睡得正沉，匆匆起身扰得东海也跟着醒来。拍拍他的头把他重新塞回被子，才小跑着朝大门去。

 

未及走近那一抹耀眼的红已映入眼帘，看着那人抱着胳膊，手中的折扇一下下敲打在下巴上，他心中暗道不妙，赶忙加快脚步朝他跑去。

走到近前也不等那人开口，径自说道：“哥你怎么还让人通报直接进来啊我又没让人拦着你你看这大街上尘土飞扬的弄得衣服都脏了快进来哎二哥没来吗怎么又有哪里的门坏了他去修门了吗哎别在门口站着了快进来快进来。”

这一大长串话说完，李赫宰也喘了口气，而另一边的大公子倒是笑眯眯地看着他，一副“我看你还能怎么编”的样子。

李赫宰张了张嘴，又低下头小声嘀咕：“你本来说明天才到......”

大公子“唰”地一下打开折扇，掩着嘴笑出声来，而后才说道：“对啊，我让随行的人去别院了，我先来看看你。”

李赫宰听他笑着不像生气的样子，小心翼翼地抬头问：“哥你没生气？”

“没有啊。”

“那你敲下巴干嘛？”

“哦有点痒。”说完大公子就朝门里走，留下李赫宰一个人咬牙切齿。

这个哥哥最喜欢的就是逗他玩，自己一不小心就又上当了。

 

摇摇头无奈地笑着跟了上去，引着人走向正院的小亭子坐下。

大公子看着铺满地毯的回廊，挑着眉问道：“听说你被猫妖迷了心？”

李赫宰一边给他斟茶一边答：“不过是眼红我独自当家财产丰厚，想捞点好处罢了。”

“所以是没有这只猫了？”大公子饶有兴致地问。

李赫宰坐下严肃地盯着他的眼睛说：“哥，你说实话，你来查账是假，看热闹是真，对吧？”

大公子被揭穿也不辩解，只撑着下巴看着他说：“那你别管。你这院里变化这么大，别想糊弄我。”。

李赫宰叹了口气，无奈地说：“有有有，还是只不爱穿鞋的猫。”

 

话音刚落，远处便传来东海的声音：“赫宰？”

李赫宰高声回答着：“这里！”说完便起身朝正房走去。

那边东海已经出了门，沿着回廊走到了亭子外。他只松松垮垮地穿着里衣，侧边的系带也只系了一根，光着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，手还在揉着带着惺忪睡意的眼睛。

朦胧中看到眼前的人并不是李赫宰，而是一位陌生人。他顿时有些尴尬，抬手穿好歪斜的衣服，微微点头朝人示意。

李赫宰终于走到他身边，手里拿着从房中取来的斗篷给他披上，嘴上还不忘念着：“不是说了春寒未过让你注意保暖嘛，又不听话。”

没听到反驳，看他只是低头不说话，李赫宰才想起身后还有外人在。

笑着拉着东海走到大公子面前介绍道：“哥，这是东海。”又向东海介绍说：“这是希澈哥，他是谒金门的大公子，也是谒金门的门主。”

东海跟着李赫宰叫了人，又正式行了个礼。

金希澈点头回礼，毫不客气地上下打量着。刚想开口调笑，却在视线落在东海光裸的脚面时变了脸色。

 

他瞬间冲上前去，一把拉起东海的裤子露出小腿。

东海的脚背上有一串暗红色的胎记，像是小小的梵文般爬过脚踝延伸到小腿，最后隐入裤脚。

东海一惊，抽回裤子整个人躲到李赫宰身后。

李赫宰也被金希澈的动作弄得一头雾水，疑惑地问道：“怎么了？”

金希澈顾不上回答，只想越过李赫宰把东海拉到身前。

李赫宰一边被他推着，一边被东海拉住衣角，只能一手护着东海一手拦着金希澈，嘴里还不停问：“哥？怎么了？哥？哥你吓着东海了！”

 

金希澈听到这话才恍然回神，深吸了口气沉声道：“抱歉。”他回到桌边坐下，缓了缓神，又喝了口茶。

东海转身就想回房，李赫宰也没阻拦，倒是金希澈着急开口：“你......可是父母亲生？”

东海刚走出几步，就被这话震得一个激灵。他慢慢转回身，心如擂鼓。他盯着金希澈的眼睛说：“不是。”

“那你可记得亲生父母？”金希澈接着问。

“不记得。我被捡到时正发烧，病愈后记忆全无。”东海的声音里带上了一丝颤抖。

“你可是十四年前被捡到？”

“......是。”

金希澈站起身，颤抖着走上前，一把把东海抱住，“希范......哥总算找到你了！”

 

东海眼睛瞪得大大的，不敢置信地僵在原地。他朝李赫宰望去，眼神中满是茫然与惊讶。

李赫宰也对这情形十分震惊。他自是知道谒金门丢过一位小少爷，只是从未想过那人就是东海。接到东海有些抗拒的眼神，他赶忙上前拉开金希澈，轻声安慰着：“哥，你确定是东海吗？”

金希澈目光不愿离开东海半分，肯定地说：“我不会认错的。十四年前谒金门遭人背叛，纠集了仇家寻上门来妄图一举灭门。彼时我才16岁，钟云也才15岁，而希范和厉旭只有4、5岁，为了护着我们，父母放不开手脚，身受重伤，而希范和厉旭被掳走，最后我们追到劫持厉旭的人才发现希范没有和他一起。为此父亲发了追杀令‘空相忆’，所有谒金门的人都在搜寻另一个绑匪，只可惜人虽然找到了，但他说沿着山路随手把希范扔下了山崖，至此便音信全无......我们贴了许多告示，许诺重金酬谢，或者提供人选，或者提供线索，只求腿上有胎记的人都来让我们认认，可是一直没等到真正的希范......”

说到这，他又激动起来。越过李赫宰朝东海伸着手，急切的说：“希范，你跟我回去，母亲见到你一定很高兴！她日夜都挂念着你！”

 

东海错身躲过他的手，眼中已有泪光闪烁。他剧烈的喘息着，断断续续地说：“我......我不走。我不认识你。我哪都不去。你说的，我都不知道。我不走。”

他跑到李赫宰身边，把头埋在他后背，紧紧搂着他的腰。

李赫宰回身搂住他，轻轻拍着他的背。

金希澈对他抗拒的态度很意外，激动又急切地说道：“我是你哥啊！希范，跟我回家！”

东海在李赫宰怀里使劲摇头，搂着他的手也越收越紧。

 

金希澈还要说什么，李赫宰却向他摇头。他只能无奈坐下，不再说话，眼神却依然跟着东海。

李赫宰那边带着东海回到房里，东海依旧缩在他怀里。他轻声询问：“在怕什么？”

东海嘟着嘴不说话。

李赫宰继续哄着：“能找到亲人，很难得啊。东海不想见见母亲么？”

东海沉默许久才说道：“想......”

“那我陪你回去？”

“我对他说的一点印象都没有。我谁都不认识，而且，我怕......我怕他们不让我和你在一起，不让我回来。”

“不会的。如果真的这样，我抢也要把你抢回来！”

“......他们那么厉害，你能打过他们么？”

李赫宰一哽，思考了一会儿才贴在他耳边悄声说：“你知道谒金门为什么这么帮我，我为什么跟他们这么熟么？”

东海困惑地摇摇头。

李赫宰神神秘秘地说：“因为我救过那个叫厉旭的小公子！如果没有我，他可能早就死了！所以，这么大的恩情，要求他们的弟弟以身相许，也不过分吧！”

东海终于有了些笑容，掐了一下李赫宰的腰说道：“亏你想的出来！”

李赫宰却一本正经地说：“我很认真的！所以不用怕，有我陪着你呢！”

东海又是好一阵思考，终是点了头。

 

晚间哄了东海先睡下，李赫宰才拎了坛酒来到金希澈房间。

“哥，喝一杯吧？”他敲开门，冲金希澈晃了晃手中的酒坛。

金希澈回到桌旁坐下，李赫宰边倒着酒边说：“东海答应去谒金门了。”

金希澈接过酒，皱着眉说道：“他叫金希范。”

李赫宰叹了口气，“哥，他作为东海活了十四年，而且完全不记得十四年前的事，你不能硬要他接受毫无印象的过去。”

金希澈无法反驳，只能一口饮下冰凉的酒液。

 

李赫宰又为他满上酒杯，继续说：“虽然答应了回去，不过也有条件。”

金希澈不答，只挑挑眉示意他接着说。

“我要和他一起去。而且，”李赫宰顿了顿，“哥也知道，我和东海在一起。我是把他作为结发之人对待的，所以，当他想回来的时候，你们不能阻拦。”

金希澈皱了皱眉，沉吟了一会儿说：“你们都是男子。”

李赫宰反问道：“那又有什么关系？”

并不给他开口的机会，李赫宰接着说：“哥是想说没有子嗣么？哥也知道，我母亲就是因为子嗣问题备受折磨。与其娶一个心术不正的人为妻，不如与我心爱之人在一起。族中子嗣众多，随便过继一个便可。何况你的义弟不也是与男子成了家？”

金希澈听到这话马上反驳道：“那不一样！希范是我亲弟弟！”

“哥难道不希望亲弟弟幸福么？义弟不必在意世人眼光，过得幸福就好，难道亲弟不是么？”李赫宰寸步不让，言语间气势渐强。

气氛一时紧张起来，他稳了稳情绪，继续说道：“哥也算是看着我长大了，我的品性哥还信不过么？我是真心要与东海过一辈子的，绝不会让他受半点委屈。他的每一个习惯喜恶我都铭记于心，他的事我从不假手他人。”

 

“他在春天要接第一场雨水，摘了初开的梨花捣了汁，拌着雨水融了冰糖熬成膏，每天晨起都要喝一杯，不然就赖着床不肯起。

夏天要喝荷叶羹，上面还要撒一点荷花瓣的碎末。不能给他喝西瓜汁，怎么撒娇也不能给。他本就体寒，西瓜性寒，于他身体不利。

秋天天气由暖转冷，稍不注意他就会着凉。着凉就要咳嗽，咳嗽就睡不好。哄着他喝菊花茶，他嫌苦，怎么也不愿喝。只能取菊花蜜冲了水，再用菊花做些点心他才会勉强吃些。

冬天时候每晚睡前都要吃一碗酒酿圆子。圆子不用多，只放几颗就好，他就是嚼着玩，其实是喜欢喝里面熬得浓浓的甜汤。而且做这个不能用蜂蜜，要用饴糖，慢慢化在里面。他的嘴啊刁着呢，说是用了蜂蜜会有酸酸涩涩的味道，就不好喝了。对了，冬天不单要摘了梅花的花瓣，还要收集梅花开后落在上面的第一场雪。梅花的花酿是他最喜欢的，慢慢喝刚好能续上来年春天的梨花膏。”

“他最喜欢下雨下雪，一遇上就要站在廊下望天。小时候的寒气积在身体里，稍一着凉就要生病。他又不喜欢穿袜子，又总不记得多披件衣服。所以不只屋里，正院整个院子我都铺了地龙，廊下又铺了地毯，就算他不穿鞋光着脚也不会冷。

平时仔细着，生病的次数也不算太多。不过他生病时也不闹，会听话地乖乖喝药。只是喝完药要给他一颗珍珠糖。”说到这里，李赫宰笑着摇摇头，“说是珍珠糖，其实就是冰糖细细磨成粉，在模子里压成一粒粒珍珠大小的球，再放到珍珠粉里滚一圈，看着倒是能以假乱真了。吃倒是其次，主要是好看又好玩。早些年他刚来的时候，身子本就不壮，瘦瘦小小的，又急着给养父母报仇，心火旺盛，大大小小的病生过不知道多少次，最重一次高烧不退反复发着热，把我吓得不轻。他喝药喝得烦，我才想出这样的法子来哄着他喝药。现在倒是不用再哄了，只是这个习惯仍留着，他说是喜欢糖粉在嘴里化成甜滋滋的一汪水。”

 

金希澈听着他轻声细语地说着东海的琐事，脸上不见半点不耐，反倒透露着难掩的宠溺与温柔，心中那一点柔软被深深触动着。他拿过酒自斟自饮，在李赫宰说完后，久久没有表态。

最后一杯倒给了李赫宰，他端起自己的酒杯，浅笑着看着李赫宰说：“随我回去见见母亲吧。”

李赫宰笑着与他碰了杯，仰头一饮而尽。

 

等到东海清晨醒来，翻身便滚进李赫宰温热的怀中。抬头咬住那人的下巴，等人闷哼着收紧搂着他的手臂时才松开嘴，调皮地笑着说：“早。”

李赫宰也不睁眼，只熟练地寻到那两瓣软糯，狠狠扫荡过口腔的每一处后才懒洋洋地说：“早。”

两个人都不愿起身，李赫宰搂着他突然想起昨夜的谈话，带着笑意说：“希澈哥同意我们在一起，宝贝不用担心他们不放你回来了。准备准备去见母亲吧。”

东海对于母亲还是很是期待的，听到自己最担心的问题已得到解决，一骨碌爬起来趴在李赫宰身上，眨着眼睛问：“真的么？我可以想在哪里就在哪里？我们可以在一起？”

“真的。不骗你。”李赫宰笑着拍了拍他的屁股，又揉捏了两下。

东海兴奋地吻上李赫宰的嘴唇，细细一番舔舐啃咬。

李赫宰一个翻身把人压到身下，密密的吻铺天盖地落在东海身上。

晨起春光好，不可辜负。

 

在两人即将高潮时，李赫宰覆到东海耳边，语气里满是不容拒绝的霸道：“我爱你，没有人能把你从我身边夺走。”

东海没有说话，他觉得自己这辈子再无所求，心中满溢着来自灵魂深处的幸福。

大仇得报，能与命定之人长相厮守，现在又找到了真正的亲人。

他只用一个又一个饱含爱意的深吻作为对李赫宰的回答。

 

本以为遇上你是我命中的劫，不曾想你竟是我最大的缘。谢谢你，对你，我无以为报，只能用我满心满眼的爱，来与你白头到老。

 

 

 

山有扶苏

山有扶苏，隰有荷华。不见子都，乃见狂且。

山有乔松，隰有游龙，不见子充，乃见狡童。

——《诗经·国风·郑风》

 

释义：山上有茂盛的扶苏，池里有美艳的荷花。没见到子都美男子啊，偏遇见你这个小狂徒。山上有挺拔的青松，池里有丛生的水荭。没见到子充好男儿啊，偏遇见你这个小狡童。


End file.
